1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an air over oil riveter, and more particularly, to an air over oil riveter with a rotatable head piece which has two rotatable members connecting between a head piece and a handle for rotation.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional riveter is used to join plate components in industry or for decorative effects. First, holes in the overlap of plate components are drilled and then rivets are used to join the plates with a riveter. When the operator presses the trigger of the riveter, the head will move back so that the main body of rivet deforms for fastening the plate components.
Therefore, the head and handle of conventional riveter are one piece so that the head cannot rotate at any angles during operation. The limitation of the conventional riveter where the head of the riveter cannot rotate, is a disadvantage for its use.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an air over oil riveter with a rotatable head piece which uses two rotatable members connecting between the head piece and the handle.
It is another object of the present invention is to provide an air over oil riveter with a rotatable head piece which can change the rivet-pulling apparatus.
The riveter of the present invention comprises a head piece, a handle, two rotatable members, a connecting sleeve with a hollow body, an oil sleeve, and a main body. The head piece includes an opening for placing an outer sleeve and a driving sleeve, where the driving sleeve is housed in the outer sleeve. The front of the driving sleeve has a joint for connecting the rivet-pulling apparatus. The rivet-pulling apparatus is disposed in a housing of the head piece. The bottom of the head piece has a first inclined plane with a first positional hole, and the front of the handle has a second inclined plane disposed in opposition to first inclined plane and having a second positional hole aligned with the first positional hole. And, two rotatable members are respectively coupled to the first and second positional holes. The connecting sleeve connects through an oil path of the handle and the two rotatable members to the head piece by a nut fastening on the screw thread of the front of the connecting sleeve. Further, the oil sleeve is disposed in the hollow of connecting sleeve, the front of which connects to a channel of the head piece and the rear of it connects to the oil path of the handle.
During the rivet-pulling operation, when the trigger is pressed, the oil will flow from the oil path through the oil sleeve to the channel. The oil pushes the outer sleeve back with the driving sleeve because the flange of the outer sleeve jams the flange of the driving sleeve. When the driving sleeve moves back, the rivet-pulling apparatus will move back in correspondence therewith to complete the rivet-pulling operation. And, the head piece can rotate to any angles to accommodate the operating space.